


The Time Lost

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: It’s impossible to prepare for that one instant when you see the woman who broke your heart and got hers broken by you, for the first time. Inspired by a prompt asking for a “Kadena fix about Kat with braids.”
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Kudos: 26





	The Time Lost

It’s impossible to prepare for that one instant when you see the woman who broke your heart and got hers broken by you, for the first time. You can imagine it, visualize it a hundred times. But it will never be enough to stop your heart from skipping a beat when it happens in real life.

Adena knows this because for months she thought about all the things she would do, the things she would say when she finally saw Kat again. It was never a question in her mind that they would eventually find each other again. Not even when she sat on her balcony enjoying the orange sunsets of Morocco, not when she sipped a black coffee walking down the streets of Paris, not when miles and miles of land, ocean, and heartbreak separated them, did Adena doubt that they would meet again. 

She had spent hours debating how to approach Kat, how to apologize, how to let her know her life and heart were open for them to be joined in life again. During weeks, before she went to sleep, lying in bed staring up at a ceiling in a random hotel bed or an apartment lent to her by a friend, Adena would visualize brown eyes looking back at her.

Sometimes there was anger looking back, others confusion. A couple lucky times, she still saw love. Adena could only hope whatever she found when their paths crossed again was anything but indifference. That’s the one thing she knew, she wasn’t ready to deal with. 

But like most things in life, their meeting wasn’t planned, and nothing of what Adena imagined was close to real life. A random encounter at Scarlet´s lobby, while she was completely unprepared, seemed fitting. Just like Kat had entered her life unexpectedly and taken it by storm the first time; it was only logical for their reencounter to be nothing but chaos.

The invisible force pushing them together, and then apart, whatever it was, a God, karma, luck, love, seemed to have too much fun making them react on instinct and without preparation. 

The rehearsed speeches left Adena’s mind upon one look at Kat; and in their place, she could only find raw emotion. Feelings twirling inside her chest, breaths caught at the mesmerizing beauty and presence of Kat. Adena swore to herself at that moment, that Kat only had gotten hotter every day since she last saw her. And the first thing that stuck out was the hair. The words left her lips before she could order her brain to stop. 

“Your hair...I love it.”

It was silly but seeing Kat with braids reminded Adena of all the things she had missed. It hadn’t been that long. Just a couple of months. But now, when she looked at the woman standing in front of her she could see those months had changed Kat more than Adena imagined. 

And it wasn’t the braids what told her that. Yes, she thought Kat looked gorgeous with them, that was a fact that didn’t escape Adena. But she also looked taller, stronger, more determined. Even with the obvious uneasiness emanating from her body, Adena could still see that this Kat was not the same one she had last seen in Paris. 

The moment ended too soon. The awkwardness a reminder of all the things they had lost. But one small door remained ajar. And Adena was determined to at least try to open it.


End file.
